Sniper (Team Fortress)
Mr. Mundy Junior (geboren als Mun-Dee), der Sniper (zu Deutsch: Scharfschütze), ist eine der zehn bzw. neun spielbaren Klassen aus Team Fortress, Team Fortress Classic und Team Fortress 2. Wie der Spy und der Medic gehört auch der Sniper zu den drei Unterstützer-Klassen. Er ist auf Ferntötung spezialisiert und kann Gegner durch Kopfschüsse direkt töten. Seine Standardausrüstung besteht in Team Fortress 2 aus dem Scharfschützengewehr, der SMG und dem Kukri. Wie jede der neun Klassen besitzt auch der Sniper mit 'Meet the Sniper' sein eigenes Vorstellungsvideo. Biographie "In seinem früheren Leben als Fährtensucher gefährlichen Wildes im unversöhnlichen australischen Outback war der Sniper über Monate auf sich selbst gestellt. Diese langwierige Isolation brachte ihn eine wertvolle Erkenntnis ein: Du musst Dich nicht auf andere Leute verlassen, wenn Du selbst niemals verfehlst." Ausrüstung Primärwaffe Entwicklung Team Fortress und TFC Mit dem Scout, dem Soldier, dem Demoman (TF: Demolitions Man) und dem Medic (TF: Combat Medic) war der Sniper eine der fünf Klassen, die mit dem ursprünglichen Team Fortress am 24. August 1996 erschienen. Neben dem eigentlichen Hauptspiel entstand auch eine kleine Nebenmodifikation um die Sniper-Klasse, die den Titel TF-Sniper besaß. In dieser Modifikation experimentierte die damalige TF-Moddergruppe das erste Mal mit Headshots. Diese waren derart erfolgreich, dass man sie mit einem Update vom 13. April 1997 in die Hauptmodifikation Team Fortress übernahm. Damit war Team Fortress vermutlich der erste Mehrspieler-Shooter überhaupt, in dem Kopfschüsse möglich waren. Wie die anderen 10 Klassen des ersten Team Fortress wurde auch der Sniper in den von Valve entwickelten Nachfolger Team Fortress Classic übernommen. Team Fortress 2 thumb|200px|Spätere Konzeptzeichnungen des Snipers verwendeten stärkere Australier-KlischeesWährend der neunjährigen Entwicklung von Team Fortress 2 machte der Sniper mehrere Design-Änderungen durch, seine Spielmechanik jedoch wurde nicht verändert. Als das Spiel noch als realistischer Militärsimulator namens Team Fortress 2: Brotherhood of Arms geplant war, hatte man den Sniper noch als tarnfarbentragender Soldat angelegt. Als dieses Konzept verworfen wurde, näherten sich die Konzeptzeichnungen des Snipers einem stereotypischen Australier an, was letztlich auch etwas abgemildert ins Spiel übernommen wurde. Der Synchronsprecher John Patrick Lowrie, der den Sniper spricht und für seine Palette an britischen Akzenten bekannt ist, wurde häufiger dafür kritisiert, dass sich der Sniper eher wie ein Engländer als ein Australier anhöre, obwohl die ursprünglichen Macher des Spiels selber Australier seien und das TF2-Team bis heute aus einigen Australiern besteht. Robin Walker kommentierte dies damit, dass man sich während der Entwicklung gedacht hatte, dass der Sniper authentisch genug klingen würde und man ihn nicht realistischer gestalten müsse. Wie die anderen Klassen des Spiels erhielt auch der Sniper mit Updates zusätzliche Gegenstände und Kosmetika. Das Sniper vs. Spy-Update vom 21. Mai 2009 befasste sich neben der Spy-Klasse hauptsächlich auch mit dem Sniper und fügte drei neue Waffen (Jarate, Huntsman und Stammesschild) für die Klasse hinzu. Auch war ihm mit 'Meet the Sniper' ein eigenes Klassenvideo gewidmet, in dem er seinen Job als Scharfschütze gegen moralische Einwände verteidigte. Daneben erklärte er dort auch das schwierige Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern, da ihn insbesondere sein Vater für einen "durchgeknallten Amokläufer" hält. 2014 entschieden sich Erik Wolpaw und Jay Pinkerton, die Autoren der 'Team Fortress Comics'-Reihe, die Hintergrundgeschichte des Snipers abzuändern. Als Erklärung dafür, dass sich der Sniper von der Darstellung anderer Australier im TF-Universum unterschied wurde angeführt, dass er eigentlich Neuseeländer ist. Nach dem Comic 'Blood in the Water' wurde der Sniper als Sohn des neuseeländischen Wissenschaftlers Bill-Bell und seiner Frau Lar-Nah geboren. Diese sendeten ihn beim Untergang Neuseelands, wenn auch unbeasichtigt, mit einer Rakete nach Australien, wo ihn das Ehepaar Mundy aufnahm. Standardausrüstung Der Sniper besitzt ein Gewehr, mit dem er auf weite Entfernungen Gegner töten kann. Mit Rechtsklick kann er an sein Ziel heranzoomen. Außerdem besitzt er eine Maschinenpistole und eine Machete. Primärwaffen *Scharfschützengewehr (Standard) **Huntsman (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Sydney-Schläfer (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Basar-Schnäppchen (seit dem Über-Update) **Machina (seit dem Manno-Technologie-Paket) **Profis Präzisionsgewehr (seit dem Pyromania-Update) **AWP-Schütze (Werbegeschenk für das Spiel "Counter Strike: Global Offensive") Sekundärwaffen *SMG (Standard) **Jarate (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Stammesschild (seit dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) **Darwins Gefahrenschild (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Gemütliche Camper (Frühjahr 2012) **Des Cleaners Karabiner (seit dem Pyromania-Update) Nahkampfwaffen *Kukri (Standard) **Stammesklinge (seit dem Zweiter Beitrag der Community-Update) **Buschwacka (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Bratpfanne (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Saxxy (Preis für die Gewinner eines Saxxy-Awards) **Schahanschah (seit dem Über-Update) **Kriegsdienstverweigerer (seit dem Manniversary Update & Sale-Update) **Freiheitsstab (Werbegeschenk für die "Total War Master Collection") **Schläger aus der Hölle (seit dem Vierten Gespenstischen Halloween-Special) Kopfbedeckungen Sonstige Gegenstände Gegenstandssets :Hauptartikel: Gegenstandssets Durch das Mann-Conomy-Update und nachfolgende Updates wurden dem Spiel auch diverse Gegenstandssets hinzugefügt, die manchmal besondere Effekte auf ihre Träger haben. Für den Sniper gibt es momentan vier verschiedene dieser Sets: *Das Krok-o-Stil-Kit (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) *Lawrence von Australien (seit dem Über-Update) *Der Caravan Helsing (seit dem Sehr gruseligen Halloween-Special) *Die Mehrzweck-Frucht (seit einem Patch vom 3. Mai 2012) Biographie&Persönlichkeit Der wahre Nachname des Snipers lautet Mundy. Mr. Mundy wurde im australischen Outback geboren und wuchs als Sohn von Bauern auf, die seinen späteren Werdegang weniger akzeptierten. Insbesondere Mundy Senior mag den Beruf seines Sohnes, den er als "durchgeknallten Amokläufer" bezeichnet, nicht besonders. Der Sniper selbst schätzt jedoch seinen Beruf und sieht sich selber nicht unbedingt als gefühlslosen Mörder sondern vielmehr als Profi an. Taktiken Allgemein *''"Als Sniper sorgen Sie mit Kopfschüssen kritische Treffer."'' Waffenspezifisch *''"Als Sniper können Sie mit MOUSE2 mit Ihrem Gewehr zoomen." '' *''"Als Sniper sind die Kopfschüsse bei einem voll aufgeladenen Scharfschützengewehr bei den meisten Klassen sofort tödlich."'' *"Als Sniper verfehlt ihr Schuss in der Regel, wenn der Huntsman länger als fünf Sekunden gespannt ist. Setzen S''ie ihn mit MOUSE2 zurück."'' *''"Als Sniper kann der Sydney-Schläfer einen Gegner bei einem Treffer mit Jarate bedecken. Dies macht den Sydney-Schläfer zu einer effektiven Waffe, um Ihr Team aus großer Entfernung zu unterstützen, selbst wenn Sie den Gegner mit Ihrem ersten Treffer nicht sofort ausschalten."'' *''"Als Sniper versetzt der Sydney-Schläfer nur Gegner mit Jarate. Verschwenden Sie Ihre Munition nicht, um brennende Teammitglieder löschen zu wollen, wie es mit Jarate selbst möglich wäre."'' *''"Als Sniper versetzt der Sydney-Schläfer die Gegner nur dann mit Jarate, wenn der Schuss auf mindestens 50% aufgeladen wurde.'' Warten Sie also eine angemessene Zeit, bevor Sie schießen." *''"Als Sniper zieht das Verfehlen eines Ziels nur dann einen Kopfschuss vom Zähler des Basar-Schnäppchens ab, wenn Sie den Schuss beim Zielen durch das Zielfernrohr abgegeben haben. Versuchen Sie deshalb, Schüsse auf schwierige Ziele ohne Zielfernrohr abzugeben, um sich Ihre gesammelten Kopfschüsse aufzusparen."'' *''"Ziehen Sie es als Sniper mit der Machina in Erwägung sich mit der Maschinenpistole auszurüsten, um auch Gegner bekämpfen zu können, die für einen Schuss mit dem Zielfernrohr zu nahe sind." '' *''"Als Sniper erledigen Sie Feinde mit dem sekundären Sub-Maschinengewehr aus der Nähe."'' *''"Als Sniper macht Ihr Stammesschild ein lautes elektrisches Geräusch, wenn ein Spy versucht, Sie durch einen Rückenstich zu töten. Achten Sie darauf!"'' *''"Als Sniper gewährt Ihnen Darwins Gefahrenschild zusätzliche 25 Lebenspunkte. Nutzen Sie ihn, wenn Ihr Überleben höchste Priorität hat."'' *''"Als Sniper sind Ihr Buschwacka und Jarate eine perfekte Kombination. Durchnässen Sie Gegner mit Jarate und treffen Sie sie mit dem Buschwacka für einen garantierten kritischen Treffer." '' *''"Als Sniper fügt der Schahanschah mehr Schaden zu, wenn Ihre Lebenspunkte unter den Wert von 50 gefallen sind. Verwenden Sie ihn für Gegner, die Sie bedrohen, nachdem Sie Schaden eingesteckt haben."'' Trivia *Der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Sniper ist John Patrick Lowrie. In Dota 2 spricht dieser die sieben Helden Pudge, Storm Spirit, Doom, Shadow Fiend, Ancient Apparition, Earthshaker und Dark Seer. John Patrick Lowrie spricht des Weiteren auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2 - zweier anderer Valve-Titel. *Der Sniper aus Dota 2 spielt mit einigen seiner Zitate auf den aus Team Fortress 2 an oder zitiert diesen direkt. Auch sein Gunslinger-Set spielt auf das standardmäßige Auftreten des Snipers aus dem Shooter an. *Im Gegensatz zu anderen Australiern wie Saxton Hale, die in den Comics zum Spiel als brutal und primitiv dargestellt werde, entspricht der Sniper diesen Charakteristika nicht. Erst der 2014 erschiene Comic 'Blood in the Water' erklärte diesen Umstand damit, dass er tatsächlich der Sohn von Neuseeländern ist, die ihn mit einer Rakete unbeasichtigt nach Australien schickten, wo er aufgezogen wurde. *Robin Walker, John Cook und Ian Caughley, die drei ursprünglichen Entwickler von ''Team Fortress'', stammen aus Australien, wo das Spiel auch seine ersten Erfolge feierte. *Offenbar ist der Sniper, dessen Herkunftsland Neuseeland und Heimat Australien beide zum Commonwealth of Nations gehören, ein Verehrer der seit 1953 amtierenden britischen Königin Elisabeth II. *Die Kaffeetasse des RED Snipers trägt die Aufschrift "#1 Sniper", während auf der des BLU Snipers "#2 Sniper" steht (Siehe: End of the Line-Update). *Der russische TV-Sender Rossija 1 missbrauchte pornografische Bilder des Snipers für homophobe Propaganda, um eine vermeintliche "Schwulenpropaganda" der US-Amerikaner zu diskreditieren.benalvino1860 (30. November 2014): Americans Putting gay scene on their kid's walls - Russian Propaganda. Abgerufen am 18. Oktober 2016. Video thumb|center|450 px|[[Meet the Sniper]] Galerie Werbung I am Bread.jpg|Steam-Werbung für das Team Fortress 2-Update von I am Bread. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Klassen (Team Fortress) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2